The Oregon Department of Human Services (DHS) Office of Environmental Public Health (OEPH) proposes to build a more comprehensive state-based occupational health surveillance system. "Improving Occupational Health in Oregon: Turning Data to Action" is proposed as a project of the Occupational Public Health Program (OPHP) in OEPH's Research &Education Services (R&E) section. This system will be based upon OPHP's Fundamental Surveillance System, which was built under previous cooperative agreements and includes the collection and analysis of data for the nationally developed Occupational Health Indicators (OHI). Oregon's Fundamental Surveillance System will generate the Occupational Health Indicators, and supplement them with data from existing OPHP surveillance data, including industry-specific rates and economic costs. By disseminating data which better characterizes the magnitude, severity, causes and costs of worker injuries and illnesses in Oregon, OPHP will engage partners in prioritizing, developing and implementing intervention strategies. The formal mechanism for this communication, which serves to strengthen and expand existing public and private partnerships, is the OPHP Advisory Committee. OPHP will include extensive evaluation to improve the system and its components. Data, methods, processes and other findings will be widely shared, through the Consortium of Occupational State-based Surveillance (COSS) and other mechanisms, to learn from and provide a model for other states conducting occupational health surveillance. The following are the specific aims of the proposed Fundamental Surveillance System component of the project: Aim 1: Maintain and strengthen Oregon's surveillance system to capture Occupational Health Indicator (OHI) activities. Aim 2: Conduct comprehensive and rigorous analysis of Oregon specific OHI data to assess the state of occupational health and safety in Oregon, Aim 3: Develop and implement a comprehensive communication and outreach effort to disseminate the findings of the program. Aim 4: Maintain and strengthen the Occupational Public Health Program (OPHP) Advisory, Committee to enhance and expand collaboration.